Lost
by warriorsfan101
Summary: All was normal in Thunderclan, until one stormy night, Shadowclan attacks and Ivypool, a nursing queen, disappears. Plus, Nightcloud and Breezepelt, former Windclan cats, appear to be helping Shadowclan destroy Thunderclan! Disclaimer- I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does. Also I don't intend to copy anyone. If I accidentally did, then I am sorry.
1. allegiances and prologue

Lost

**Thunderclan**

**Leader-** Bramblestar

**Deputy-** Squirrelflight- **Apprentice-** Seedpaw

**Medicine cat- **Jayfeather- **Apprentice- **Briarlight

**Warriors-** Lionblaze

Dovewing

Berrynose

Hazeltail- **Apprentice- **Lilypaw

Mousewhisker

Blossomfall- **Apprentice- **Amberpaw

Bumblestripe

Leafpool

Millie

Brackenfur

Sorreltail

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Thornclaw

Poppyfrost

Spiderleg

Birchfall- **Apprentice- **Dewpaw

Foxleap

Icecloud

Rosepetal

Toadstep- **Apprentice- **Snowpaw

Whitewing

**Queens- **Daisy

Ivypool- mother of Foxleap's kits- Tigerkit (ginger tom with gray stripes and amber eyes), Ashkit (gray tom with darker flecks, a ginger paw, and green eyes), and Petalkit (gray furred she-kit with ginger flecks and amber eyes)

Cinderheart- mother of Lionblaze's kits- Eaglekit (gray furred tom with blue eyes) and Thunderkit (brown furred tom with a ginger tail and green eyes)

**Apprentices- **Lilypaw

Seedpaw

Amberpaw

Dewpaw

Snowpaw

**Elders- **Purdy- oldest cat in Thunderclan

Graystripe

Dustpelt

Sandstorm

**Shadowclan**

**Leader- **Blackstar

**Deputy- **Romanclaw

**Medicine cat- **Littlecloud

**Warriors- **Oakfur

Smokefoot

Toadfoot

Applefur

Crowfrost

Ratscar

Snowbird

Tawnypelt

Pinenose

Ferretclaw

Starlingwing

Olivenose

Owlclaw

Shrewfoot

Scorchfur

Redwillow

Tigerheart

Dawnpelt

**Queens-** Kinkfur

Ivytail

**Elders- **Cedarheart

Snaketail

Whitewater

Tallpoppy- oldest cat in Shadowclan

**Windclan**

**Leader- **Onestar

**Deputy- **Ashfoot

**Medicine cat**- Kestrelflight

**Warriors- **Crowfeather

Owlwhisker

Whiskertail

Whitetail

Gorsetail

Weaselfur

Harespring

Leaftail

Emberfoot

Heathertail

Furzetail

Boulderfoot

Sedgewhisker

Swallowtail

Sunstrike

**Elders- **Webfoot

Tornear

**Riverclan**

**Leaders- **Mistystar

**Deputy- **Reedwhisker

**Medicine cat- **Willowshine

**Warriors- **Graymist

Troutwhisker

Hollowtail

Mintfur

Icewing

Minnowtail

Mossyfoot

Pebblefoot

Rushtail

Mallownose

Robinwing

Petalfur

Grasspelt

**Queens- **Duskfur

Mosspelt

**Elders- **Dawnflower

Dapplenose

Pouncetail

**Non-clan Cats**

Nightcloud

Breezepelt- son of Nightcloud and Crowfeather.

**Prologue****- **All was peaceful in the Thunderclan camp, until Shadowclan attacked. They raided the camp. Oakfur was killed but other things occurred. They raided the nursery and attacked Ivypool. Cinderheart helped her fight them off. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. Within minutes, Ivypool was gone and so was Shadowclan. Two mysterious figures stood in the camp. Bramblestar recognized them instantly, Nightcloud and Breezepelt, former Windclan cats. "What are you doing here?" Bramblestar asked. "We are here to help Shadowclan destroy the kittypet clan, which would be Thunderclan." Breezepelt answered. That was when Bramblestar noticed that Ivypool was gone…

**And so the story begins. Ivypool has disappeared and Nightcloud and Breezepelt have suddenly appeared to be helping Shadowclan destroy Thunderclan. What will happen, read on soon.**


	2. Apprentices and story content

Lost

*Tigerkit's P.O.V.* My mother is gone. My father, Foxleap, is distraught, and so are my siblings, Petalkit and Ashkit, and I am too. Eaglekit and Thunderkit think Ivypool is dead. Dovewing, Ivypool's sister and my aunt, is extremely sad too. Birchfall and Whitewing, my grandparents and Ivypool's parents, are also sad. Ashkit, Petalkit, and I will be apprentices soon; I hope I get a good mentor.

*Ashkit's P.O.V.* Bramblestar called a clan meeting; it's time for my siblings and I to become apprentices. "Ashkit, Petalkit, Tigerkit, come forward." Bramblestar said and waited for us to obey. When we did, he started again. "It is time for you to become apprentices, Ashkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ashpaw, and your mentor will be Mousewhisker. Petalkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Petalpaw, and your mentor will be Rosepetal. Tigerkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tigerpaw, and your mentor will be Bumblestripe. You are now dismissed." Bramblestar finished, and then walked into his den.

*Petalpaw's P.O.V.* Rosepetal took me out to see the territory. Ashpaw, Mousewhisker, Tigerpaw, and Bumblestripe joined us. They took us all along the territory. Then they taught us thee hunting crouch. Then we went hunting, Bumblestripe taught us how to catch a vole. Then I caught a vole myself! Mousewhisker, Ashpaw and Tigerpaw also caught some prey. Finally, at dusk we returned to camp. My paws were aching with the effort of walking all day, so I chose a starling off of the fresh-kill pile and devoured it. With that, I went to my new den.

*Tigerpaw's P.O.V.* Bumblestripe's a great mentor! He's only been my mentor for a week and I've already learned a few battle moves and learned how to catch prey. He and Dovewing get closer every day. Everyone thinks Dovewing will end up in the nursery in a couple of weeks. But that's off the subject. Lilypaw and Seedpaw are warriors now. Lilypaw is Lilytail and Seedpaw is Seedpelt. Shadowclan are becoming even more of a threat, Nightcloud and Breezepelt have joined their clan. Plus, they're marking the border tree for tree. I have a feeling they are going to attack again soon. But this time, I'm not a kit in the nursery that can't defend himself, I'm an apprentice warrior. My mother disappeared in the last battle with them, this time I'm ready for the attack.

*Ashpaw's P.O.V.* I'm starting to think Petalpaw doesn't want to be a warrior. She's small and agile but she has no stamina or strength. Rosepetal has even asked her if she wants to be warrior. Petalpaw answered saying yes but none of us believe her. The problem is Jayfeather already has an apprentice, Briarlight. Then again, Briarlight is getting weaker every day. She struggles to drag herself across the clearing, let alone the whole of Thunderclan's territory looking for herbs. I think she will either dead or an elder within a few weeks. I think Jayfeather has started to notice this to.

**Sort of a cliffhanger. See you guys and gals for chapter 2. **


	3. Briarlight's death and Shadowclan attack

Lost

*Ashpaw's P.O.V* I was right, Briarlight is dying. Jayfeather is doing everything he can to make her journey to Starclan less painful. Bumblestripe and Blossomfall, her littermates, are standing beside her the whole time. So are her parents, Graystripe and Millie. Graystripe is an elder and I can tell Millie is going to join him when Briarlight finishes her journey. My brother Tigerpaw has a makeshift mentor to give Bumblestripe time to grieve. His makeshift mentor is Brackenfur. I noticed Briarlight had stopped breathing. I saw the defeat in Jayfeather's eyes and grief in everyone else's, including his. I looked over at Petalpaw and saw grief in her eyes as well. But I could detect something else pulsing from her, a small bit of happiness.

*Tigerpaw's P.O.V.* 2 days after Briarlight's death, Petalpaw became Jayfeather's new apprentice. Plus, I have Bumblestripe as my mentor again. I could tell he was still grieving, but his eyes were shining with happiness. Dovewing moved to the nursery yesterday, heavy with his kits. To add to all of that, Eaglekit and Thunderkit are apprentices and Cinderheart is a warrior again. Eaglekit is Eaglepaw and his mentor is the Thunderclan leader, Bramblestar. Thunderkit is Thunderpaw and his mentor is Lionblaze. But otherwise it's just clan life as usual.

*Ashpaw's P.O.V.* Forget what Tigerpaw said, Shadowclan has moved the border. Bramblestar took a patrol consisting of Thornclaw, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Lilytail, Berrynose, Seedpelt, Foxleap, Whitewing, and Amberpaw to invade Shadowclan territory and talk to Blackstar. I really don't think that's going to work to well.

*Tigerpaw's P.O.V.* Ashpaw was right, it didn't work at all! Pretty much the whole of Shadowclan chased them back to the Thunderclan camp. I hurled into battle with Dawnpelt. She sliced down my shoulder with her claws ripping the flesh off of me. But since I'm so small compared to her, I slid right under her and jumped up on the other side. I jumped onto her back and bit down on the back of her neck. Then I felt teeth meet my tail. I looked around and saw Breezepelt. He hurled himself at me and pinned me to the ground. He was preparing to give me the killing bite when Bumblestripe tackled Breezepelt to the ground. Regaining my balance, I jumped onto the nearest Shadowclan cat, Romanclaw. Worst. Idea. Ever. With razor sharp claws, he scratched down my flank and pinned me to the ground. I couldn't fight back, I couldn't do anything. My mind whirled, and then everything went black.

*Petalpaw's P.O.V.* Thunderclan was winning the fight. I've barely had any medicine cat training, yet here was Shadowclan, here was a fight. Jayfeather was helping me along with treating the wounds. I had Tigerpaw in here with a nasty bite in his neck and gashes in his flank. I also had Daisy in here with a gash in her leg and Berrynose in here with a scratch in his throat. So many wounds, but why does it have to be my brother who has the worst of them?


	4. I died?

Lost

*Ashpaw's P.O.V.* Tigerpaw is still in the medicine den. He's pretty banged up. He got into separate fights with Dawnpelt, Breezepelt, and Romanclaw. As far as I'm concerned, that was quite foolish of him. The battle is starting to die down. I can tell that Blackstar is getting very weak. He's pretty old too, so that's weakening him even more. I can feel tiredness pulsing off of him. But something else is there to, in the back of his mind, a strange blackness that I can't identify. Then it came to me, the feeling was death.

*Petalpaw's P.O.V.* Tigerpaw is getting weaker; Jayfeather is doing all he can to save him. I've treated all the other patients. I'm worried about him, when Foxleap brought his limp body in here I thought he was dead, he wasn't, but he was close. He's getting better, but I don't think he'll ever fully recover from some of the wounds. Tigerpaw **must** survive, he's my littermate, I don't know what Ashpaw and I would do without him. I'm the brains, Tigerpaw's the brawn, and Ashpaw's the mix of both. What would we do without Tigerpaw?

*Ashpaw's P.O.V.* Thunderclan won the battle. Daisy was killed in the battle and Tigerpaw is still wounded. Thornclaw and Lilytail came back from making sure Shadowclan actually left Thunderclan territory. They had news. "Blackstar lost his ninth life." Thornclaw announced. Ripples of shock burst through the camp. I didn't understand why they all looked so shocked. Couldn't everyone feel the black hole of death in the back of his mind? They must not have looked hard enough. I decided. But then again, they probably were focused on the battle.

*Tigerpaw's P.O.V.* I opened my eyes to see blinding dawn light. "Jayfeather, he's awake!" Petalpaw exclaimed.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Three days." Jayfeather replied.

I was surprised to hear that. "When did the battle end?" I asked.

"Same day Romanclaw knocked you into unconsciousness." Petalpaw replied.

Wow, I was out a LONG time. Petalpaw told me that Blackstar had lost his ninth life. Romanclaw was Romanstar now. Great, just my luck, the person who knocked me out is now the leader of Shadowclan. His deputy is Tigerheart, his and Tawnypelt's son. Great, Shadowclan has a strong warrior as its leader and another one as deputy.

"What else has happened while I was out?" I asked.

"Jayfeather and I have just been healing the wounds from the battle, mostly you." Petalpaw answered.

"Any deaths?" I asked. I could tell that was a sore subject for them.

"We lost Daisy… and you died for about an hour, we were about to put you out for vigil when you woke up." Petalpaw answered my question, but I could hear the fear in her voice.

The minute she said that, I remembered talking to Firestar and Yellowfang, they're both dead. Could it be true? Did I really die? I couldn't have, I'm obviously still alive.

"I need to go for a walk, just to stretch my legs." I told them.

"Okay, but don't be too long Tigerpaw, your wounds are still healing." Jayfeather told me.

With that, I stalked off out of the camp.


	5. Ivypool and amnesia

Lost

*Tigerpaw's P.O.V.*

This is nice; I haven't been out of the camp since before the battle with Shadowclan, 3 days ago. _My wounds still sting a little; I hope the pain goes away soon. Wait, is that Shadowclan I smell, it's fresh too! I have to warn Bramblestar! _I turned around to head back to the camp, when Dawnpelt jumped out of the bushes and attacked me. I yelped loudly, hoping someone would hear and come help me. I was too weak to fight back, Dawnpelt pinned me to the ground. The world went black.

*Petalpaw's P.O.V.*

_Tigerpaw's been gone a while. Where could he be? _

"Jayfeather, do you think Bramblestar should send out a search party to look for Tigerpaw? He's been gone for an hour." I asked.

"Maybe, but he could just be enjoying his time out of the camp. He hasn't been out of the camp for 3 days, after all." Jayfeather replied.

"I'm going to talk to Bramblestar." I told him.

"Okay, but don't worry too much." He said. With that, I went to Bramblestar's den.

"It's Petalpaw." I said.

"Come in" Bramblestar replied.

"Bramblestar, I need to talk to you about Tigerpaw, he's been gone for so long. Do you think we should send out a search party?" I asked.

"If it matters to you so much, then yes, I will send out a search party." He said. He got out of his nest and bounded down the Highledge.

"Squirrelflight, Cloudtail, Foxleap! I need you to go out and look for Tigerpaw. He's been gone a little too long for my liking. Petalpaw and I think he might be hurt." Bramblestar told them.

"Right away, Bramblestar." Squirrelflight replied.

I could tell Foxleap was worried more than anyone. He's the father of Ashpaw, Tigerpaw, and I. Plus, he already lost Ivypool, his mate and my mother; I don't think he could bear one of his kits disappearing too.

*Tigerpaw's P.O.V.*

I woke up outside of clan territory. I could scent Shadowclan, fresh. Dawnpelt was long gone, but I could scent someone else, someone familiar. It was a scent I hadn't scented for moons. Ivypool!

"Ivypool, is that you?!" I asked.

Ivypool got up, looking confused. "Who's Ivypool?" She asked.

"You're my mother, I'd recognize you anywhere." I told her.

"I don't know who you're talking about, and I've never seen **you** in my entire life." She said, looking confused and shocked.

"But you're my mother. How can you not recognize me?" I asked her.

"She has amnesia." A person in the shadows came out and said.

I recognized him as a Starclan warrior, Flametail, Littlecloud's former apprentice.

"Flametail, why are you here?" I asked.

"To help Ivypool recover her memory. Sorry I took her away from Thunderclan, but I had to help her after the battle that did this to her, especially because the person who caused this was my sister, Dawnpelt." Flametail replied.

"How do you cure amnesia?" I asked.

"It takes time, but I promise I **will **help her." He replied.

The intensity and determination in his voice frightened me a little. Flametail would do all of this for my mother?

As if reading my mind, he replied "I already told you why I'm helping her, but I should tell you how this happened to."

"As you know, Shadowclan attacked you on a stormy night about 9 moons ago. What you don't know is, Dawnpelt went straight for the nursery to attack you, your siblings, your mother, Cinderheart, and Cinderheart's kits. Ivypool and Cinderheart protected the nursery with intensity and fierceness, but Dawnpelt broke through their defenses and attacked Ivypool. Dawnpelt dragged her out of the nursery by the neck. Then, Dawnpelt jumped onto her back and batted Ivypool's head. Their battle brought them to the forest where Dawnpelt slammed Ivypool against a tree. This damaged her skull and brain. She forgot about everything in her life." Flametail said.

"So you've been trying to help her get her memory back?" I asked.

"Precisely, that is exactly what I'm trying to do." Flametail answered.

"Have you made any progress?" I asked.

"She knows everything up to the point of Firestar's death." He replied.

"So that means she doesn't know about her own mate and kits!?" I asked bewildered.

"I'm sorry, but yes." Flametail said.


	6. Grief, anger, sadness, and confusion

Lost

*Petalpaw's P.O.V.*

The search party came back with some news. They said that they followed Tigerpaw's scent, them near the Shadowclan border they found blood and scented Tigerpaw and Dawnpelt. They could tell it was Tigerpaw's blood, but they couldn't find him anywhere in Thunderclan territory. His and Dawnpelt's scents led out of the clan territories, it was followed by a trail of blood. Tigerpaw is definitely in trouble. Bramblestar is sending out a rescue party. It consists of himself, Squirrelflight, Cloudtail, Foxleap, Lilytail, Brackenfur, Ashpaw, and me. He's only bringing Ashpaw and I because we're Tigerpaw's littermates.

"Ashpaw, do you think Tigerpaw's hurt?" I asked.

"Judging by Dawnpelt's scent and Tigerpaw's blood, yes, I think he's hurt." Ashpaw told me.

*Tigerpaw's P.O.V.*

"Is Ivypool getting any better?" I asked.

"I've told her about her and Foxleap, and I've told her about you, Ashpaw, and Petalpaw being her and Foxleap's kits, but I don't think anything will ever be the same again." Flametail concluded.

"So she won't remember anything, she just knows what you told her?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Tigerpaw, there's nothing else I can do, and I can't bring her memories back to her. They're lost forever." Flametail told me.

"So that's it then, she'll never remember anything about her life? That's not good enough! Flametail, she's my mother! I can't live with her not knowing about her own family, her mate, her kits. That just can't happen Flametail, she has to remember!" I screamed.

"Tigerpaw, I'm so sorry, but I can't do anything else, she has to remember on her own." Flametail said, sadly.

Just then, I scented Thunderclan. I saw the patrol with Bramblestar in the lead, Squirrelflight, Cloudtail, Foxleap, Lilytail, Brackenfur, Ashpaw, and Petalpaw by his side.

"Tigerpaw you're okay!" Petalpaw screamed.

I ran over to her. My father, Foxleap, was staring at Ivypool.

"Ivypool, is that you?" Foxleap asked.

"I don't know, I think so." She said, looking confused.

Ashpaw and Petalpaw made the mistake of running over to Ivypool, with Foxleap on their heels. Ivypool shrieked and jumped back.

"Guys, you can't do that. She has amnesia; she doesn't remember any of us." I said.

"She doesn't remember anything? Not even Dovewing, or her parents, or you, or ME?! Foxleap asked, looking bewildered and sad.

Just then, Flametail appeared to everyone.

"I'm sorry; I've done everything I can to get her memory back." Flametail said.

Bramblestar looked at Flametail, then said; "How are we supposed to trust you?"

"You can trust him! He helped me when I was injured, he feels that it's his duty to help Ivypool and I because Dawnpelt, his sister, did this to both of us." I told them.

"You're really helping Ivypool and Tigerpaw?" Bramblestar asked.

"Yes, I am helping them, but there isn't anything else I can do for them." Flametail told him.

"Is it alright if we take her home with us?" Petalpaw asked Flametail, her voice shaking with grief.

"She won't remember any of you right away, but she will eventually, so yes, you can take her home with you." Flametail told her happily.

Petalpaw looked like she was about to burst into tears. Ashpaw looked a little taken aback. Foxleap looked sad, grief-stricken, angry, and shocked all at the same time. _Why does Foxleap look so disgusted with Flametail and Ivypool?_

"I won't accept this, how can I be Ivypool's mate when she doesn't even know who I am?" Foxleap said this, and then ran off towards Thunderclan territory, tears dripping from his eyes.

Poor Foxleap, he loves her so much, now she doesn't even know who he is. This must be the hardest for him to take in.

"Alright, we're heading home. Tigerpaw and Brackenfur stay beside Ivypool on the way back." Bramblestar told us.

With that, we headed towards home, and for the first time in 9 moons, Ivypool was with us.

**Aw, that's so sweet. Poor Foxleap though. Anyway, see you guys later. **


	7. Warrior ceremony and kit births

Lost

*Ashpaw's P.O.V.*

It's nice having Ivypool back in the clan. But Foxleap, my father, seems to be handling it pretty badly. He missed her more than any of us, and now she has amnesia. Jayfeather, Petalpaw, and Tigerpaw are working on getting her memory back. She has her first few memories back. She knows that Dovewing is her sister and Birchfall and Whitewing are her parents. So she's closest to them at the moment. But hopefully she'll remember us soon.

"Ashpaw, we're going hunting with Bumblestripe and Tigerpaw!" Mousewhisker called from across the clearing.

"Alright Mousewhisker, I'm coming!" I said. Then I dashed across the clearing.

*Petalpaw's P.O.V.*

"Ivypool, do you remember anything after you became an apprentice? I've told you all about your life now." Jayfeather asked.

"I remember a dark forest. A tom cat who called himself Hawkfrost led me to it. I also remember other cats, called Tigerstar, Mapleshade, Brokenstar, Antpelt, Tigerheart, Redwillow, and Beetlewhisker." Ivypool told him. "Oh, and I remember You, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Cinderheart too."

"That's great Ivypool, just keep on remembering things." Jayfeather said. "Petalpaw, can you go gather some catmint? The stocks are low."

"Okay Jayfeather." I said.

So I left the camp to go gather the much needed catmint.

*Tigerpaw's P.O.V.*

So far I've caught a vole and a squirrel. Ashpaw's caught a starling and a thrush. So we're both doing well with the hunting.

"Alright you two, there's actually a big reason we brought you out here today." Bumblestripe said.

"We brought you out here to tell you some big news. Tomorrow we will have your final assessment." Mousewhisker told us.

"Really! So it's possible we'll become warriors tomorrow!?" I asked.

"Very possible. You're both doing very well; you've definitely earned your warrior names." Bumblestripe said cheerfully.

YES, Ashpaw and I could become warriors tomorrow! Eaglepaw and Thunderpaw will be SO jealous!

*Petalpaw's P.O.V.*

Ashpaw and Tigerpaw are out doing their final assessment. I'm checking on Dovewing, she'll be having her and Bumblestripe's kits any day now.

"Alright Dovewing, just relax. You're kits could be born at any minute."

"Alright Petalpaw, you're the medicine cat, I won't leave the nursery until these kits are born." Dovewing said.

Just then, Ashpaw and Tigerpaw came bursting into the camp exploding with happiness.

"Petalpaw we passed! Our warrior ceremony will be today at Sunhigh!" Ashpaw said happily.

"You two more than earned it." I replied.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled.

Once we were all gathered, he started again.

"We gather here today to make Ashpaw and Tigerpaw warriors. Tigerpaw, Ashpaw, step forward."

They obeyed happily.

"Ashpaw, Tigerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." They said at the same time.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Ashpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Ashpelt. Tigerpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Tigerfur." Bramblestar finished.

"Ashpelt! Tigerfur! Ashpelt! Tigerfur!" The clan yelled.

Then I heard a shriek of pain coming from the nursery. I rushed over and saw that Dovewing's kits were coming.

"Jayfeather, Dovewing's kits are coming!" I screamed.

He rushed into the medicine den and came out with a few herbs.

"Alright Petalpaw, put your paw here and when you feel a contraction, tell Dovewing to push with all her might." Jayfeather told me.

"Okay, Dovewing just stay calm." I said. Then I felt the first contraction. "Dovewing, push now!" I told her.

She pushed and a gray tom slid out.

"Petalpaw, nip open the sac." Jayfeather told me.

I did and the kit tumbled out, gasping in its first few breaths of air.

Then another kit came, and then another, then another.

"Alright Dovewing, you're done, you have 3 toms and a she-kit." Jayfeather told her.

Bumblestripe came bursting into the nursery.

"They're beautiful, like their mother." Bumblestripe told Dovewing. "What should we name them?"

"The gray tom with green eyes I think should be called Thistlekit, because of his spikey fur. The she-kit should be called Briarkit (golden furred she kit with blue eyes). I named her after your sister. What should we name the other two?" Dovewing asked.

"Hmm, I think the black tom with blue eyes and gray paws should be called Wolfkit. How do you like that?" Bumblestripe said.

"It's a perfect name. I know what we should call the gray furred tom with a striped tail and amber eyes. He should be called Mistkit, because his fur looks like mist." Dovewing said.

"Thistlekit, Briarkit, Wolfkit, and Mistkit, welcome to Thunderclan." Bumblestripe said.


End file.
